


Welcome Home

by CarleighAlpha



Series: One Shots/Imagines [43]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Damon Is A Jealous Ex, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:40:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23714542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarleighAlpha/pseuds/CarleighAlpha
Summary: {Y/N} visits Mystic Falls with her boyfriend. But runs into her ex, Damon. Who doesn't like that she chose a wolf.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Reader
Series: One Shots/Imagines [43]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1066562
Kudos: 28





	Welcome Home

Takes place at " Killed or Be killed."

" Are you sure you want to do this?" Derek asked as he looked at {Y/N}, who looked ahead. People going in and out of the building they saw.

" It's now or never Derek. This town is almost like Beacon Hills." {Y/N} said as he looked at her.

" Almost." Derek replied as he placed a kiss upon her temple. She smiled.

" Don't let your born wolf nature become a problem." She said as he smirked at her.

" As long as you stay relaxed. So am I." Derek whispered. They parted and went inside. She looked around.

" {Y/N}?" A familiar voice said as she saw Matt Donovan smiling and waving her over. She walked and wrapped her arms around him.

" It's so good to see you." He said as she smiled.

" You gonna introduce me?" Derek asked as {Y/N} smiled and parted from Matt.

" Matt this is Derek Hale, my boyfriend. Derek, baby this is Matt Donovan, my best friend." {Y/N} said as Derek nodded and shook his hand.

" Glad to see someone taking good care of {Y/N}." Matt said as Derek nodded. He placed a kiss upon {Y/N}'s forehead.

" How has Mystic Falls been since I left?" I asked as his smile slightly fell.

" Well. Since Vicky left out of nowhere. Tyler's Uncle has come into town. Nothing." Matt replied as {Y/N} nodded. Derek inhaled and smelt blood. He got closer to {Y/N}. She could feel how uneasy he was.

" What is it?" {Y/N} asked as Derek pulled her away from Matt. He gave a look of concern.

" It's ok Matt." {Y/N} replied, she then turned to Derek. His eyes glowing their beautiful blue.

" Babe. The eyes." {Y/N} whispered, Derek looked down and got control back.

" What is it? Danger?" She asked as Derek looked behind her.

" {Y/N}?" A very familiar voice asked. {Y/N} turned around and saw her ex. She crossed her arms.

" Hello Damon." {Y/N} humanly growled the older Salvatore's name. He just smirked at her.

" If it isn't my little rose." He said as {Y/N} shivered.

" I'm not your anything. We are over. We have been over for a while." {Y/N} said as she soon felt the warm embrace of Derek's arms around her.

" So you decided to go for a wolf? Very naughty." Damon replied as Derek gave him a hard stare.

" At least he never lied to me." {Y/N} said very sternly. Damon smirked at her but then let it fall as he looked back at Derek.

" Oh. {Y/N}!" Damon said as he smiled. He looked her dead into her eyes.

" Don't you dare Damon!" {Y/N} growled. Damon began to try and compel her.

" You are to leave this fleabag and come back to the caring Damon." He said as his eyes' pupil moved.

" I'm sorry Damon. I have vervain and so does Derek, my wolf boyfriend." {Y/N} said as Damon was taken aback.

" Call me a fleabag again, I'll tear you apart. Bloodsucker." Derek said as he stared at the vampire in front of him.

" Sorry puppy, you can't turn unless it's a full moon." Damon said as {Y/N} shook her fist. 

" Damon, shut up. He's different." {Y/N} said as she took a slightly shaking Derek away. They got outside and Derek placed her against the wall softly.

" You are so beautiful." Derek whispered to her. {Y/N} smiled.

" The big bad wolf keeping me safe from a big bad bloodsucker. I love you so much Derek." {Y/N} said as she saw Damon come around the corner. He followed the two to the back alley away from prying eyes.

" We aren't done talking." Damon said as Derek looked at him hard with his eyes again glowing.

" Yes you are." Derek growled. Damon hissed and Derek growled harshly. {Y/N} got between them. Derek stopped growling, but Damon growled.

" Damon. You are toxic. I'm over you. Derek is the only one I love." {Y/N} told him. Damon just smirked.

" How can you stand there and love that mongrel?" Damon asked as Derek growled at him.

" At least he didn't drink my blood and compel me to forget until I saw you drinking from another girl." {Y/N} said as Damon looked at her. That face in her mind forever.

" Damon, you're a vampire who has to drink from humans to stay alive." {Y/N} said as he sighed.

" And you are dating a beast that turns into a furry animal every full moon."Damon said as he smiled. Derek growled, he showed his eyes and fangs.

" I can turn anytime I want bloodsucker." Derek growled as he surprised Damon.

" So puppy can be a full wolf with a different type of eyes. Oh how cute." Damon said as he smiled at this. {Y/N} just shook her head.

" Enough!" {Y/N} yelled. Derek looked at her then nodded. Coming to her side as {Y/N} laid her head on Derek's chest.

" Let's just leave Der." {Y/N} says before Damon pushed Derek. The Salvatore smirked as his fangs showed.

" I said enough!" {Y/N} yelled as Derek got in front of her.

" You put me through hell Damon!" She screamed as the Salvatoures expression changed from determined to sorrow.

" The times I ended up in the hospital because you almost drained me dry more times than I can count!" {Y/N} screamed as tears went down her cheeks.

" I never want to see you again!" {Y/N} said before Derek took her hand and lead her back to her car.

" I should have never come home." {Y/N} said before she began to drive. Derek had placed his hand on her thigh as she drove. Comforting her the best he could. Damon's face was in the rearview mirror. She never looked back. It wasn't long before the car was gone from Mystic Falls.


End file.
